


The Proposal

by darkchild



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, literally just a whole lot of fluff, stiles and derek are the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkchild/pseuds/darkchild
Summary: “Have you even thought about this? Like with a ring and everything? Derek, I love you. I always have loved you. I was the one who finally got my head out of my ass and kissed you when we were 16 and it's not like I haven't thought about it but a proposal should be more than the need to stop an argument. It should be more than this, Derek.”Wordlessly Derek turns on his heels and heads straight for their bedroom.“Where are you going? You can't just propose and then walk away when we're arguing about it.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 278





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has stuck around in this fandom after the show ended. This has been sitting in my drive for a few years now and I was able to finish it because there are still beautiful people out there who are still giving me comments and kudos while fighting the good fight and posting. I love you all.

“I've been in love with you since I was 16! I don't know how you didn't expect this, Stiles.” 

“Derek, I don't understand how your brain goes to ‘Will you marry me?’ when two seconds ago we were arguing! It's not a logical step so excuse me for needing a minute to process this.” 

“It’s never been logical! You loving me and us being together. I just know that even when we're arguing and I'm livid at you it's still this thing in my chest that tells me we're going to be OK.” 

“Have you even thought about this? Like with a ring and everything? Derek, I love you. I always have loved you. I was the one who finally got my head out of my ass and kissed you when we were 16 and it's not like I haven't thought about it but a proposal should be more than the need to stop an argument. It should be more than this, Derek.” 

Wordlessly Derek turns on his heels and heads straight for their bedroom.

“Where are you going? You can't just propose and then walk away when we're arguing about it.” 

Derek doesn't even look back, just keeps walking until he leans over the edge of their bed, reaching until he feels the box taped under his side. He turns and Stiles’ eyes catch on the box. 

“I bought this about a month ago. Your dad helped too. It was the day we told you we were going to go fishing but we really drove two towns over to that jewelry store you said you liked.” 

Derek opens the box, handing it over to Stiles with care. The gasp that escapes Stiles’s mouth makes him smile. He had spent hours picking this ring out and making sure everything was perfect before bringing it home. 

“I know you like rose gold but I felt that on its own it would be too simple. I had them run that meteorite inlay around the outside leading up to the diamond. Your dad helped me with the writing on the inside of the band. I wanted to inscribe something but I think we're past all of the classic lines like 'always and forever' or 'eternity’ so your dad suggested I go out on a limb and inscribe my voice saying something. I came back without your father when I knew what I wanted. Your ring has my voice saying 'I do’ and I figured once I actually got up the courage to ask you, we could do the same for my ring before or after the ceremony. Of course I’ve thought about this, Stiles. I had thought about it for 6 months before I finally bought the ring, and now with it under me whenever we sleep, I think about it at night when I'm kissing you on the forehead or telling you about my day or hell, even when we're arguing and you get that crease in between your forehead like your brain might combust because of how stupid you think I'm being. The need to marry you is just always there.” 

Taking the box back and taking the ring out, Derek kneels in front of Stiles.

“Stiles Stilinski, I knew I loved you from the moment I met you. You’re selfless, brave, caring, and creative. You’re both sexy and adorable at the same time and it drives me insane. You take care of me and our pack like an Alpha’s mate should but not because of some bullshit law, but because it’s who you are as a person. I love you with everything in my being. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Derek leans down and kisses Stiles’ hand, waiting.

Stiles is crying. He doesn’t say anything and after a while Derek starts to get worried.

“Stiles?”

_________________________________________________________

At 16, Stiles remembers being so over the very sexual tension fueled dance that had been happening between him and Derek for months. He’d been frustrated. Both sexually and emotionally. 

It seemed like Derek might feel the same way but anytime Stiles got close to him he freaked out. Stiles had tried sitting close at pack meetings, practically sitting on top of him or at least having some part of his body touching during movie nights, he even tried showing up with sweets because Derek had abs and yet ate more chocolate cake than anyone Stiles had ever known. 

Stiles remembers downing a little of his dad’s whiskey for the courage and calling a cab to take him to Derek’s. He had been imagining what it would feel like to kiss Derek, if his lips were rough or soft, how his not yet fully actualized beard would feel in his hands and on his face. He had been finding it harder and harder to think of anything else as of late. 

Once there, Stiles took one look at the front door and decided against it. Talia would just send him home and tell him to come back at a more reasonable hour. Derek had a very Dawson’s Creek-esc latter leading up to his bedroom window in case anyone needed him on full moons. That latter had been his saving grace. He scaled the rungs two at a time until he came face to face with a very angry looking Derek. Maybe he hadn’t been as quiet as he thought.

It had never occurred to him that showing up at 3am might give the impression that something bad had happened. They don’t speak but the more Stiles looks at Derek, the more he sees the sleep not yet pushed from his eyes and the barely contained bedhead that looked like he had hastily ran a hand through it. He was wearing a henley and some very interesting Star Trek bottoms.

The eyes are what get him. He watched as they morphed from hard edged to genuine worry the longer they stand there without speaking. Stiles had wanted to be smoother about this, he really had.

Stiles remembers closing the short distance between them, feeling his hands connect with Derek’s stubble covered cheeks, and then their lips are working against each other. He finds that Derek’s lips are the softest, even softer than his in that moment. He finds that he doesn’t mind the prickle of stubble under his hands. 

He doesn’t expect Derek to pull him in through the window by his waist, but it happens. He remembers thinking something along the lines of Finally! Jesus, Fuck before Derek pushed him back against the wall and moved away. He waited for a ravaging that never came and it took him a while to even open his eyes because he didn’t want to deal with the impending rejection he knew was about to take place.

When he finally worked up the courage to open his eyes, Stiles remembers seeing Derek pacing back and forth like he needed to do something with all his excess energy. Derek hadn’t looked at him even once since he opened his eyes. He remembers being so fed up with Derek’s bullshit and how neither of them could find it in them to use their words. In fact, he remembers opening his mouth to yell at Derek, needing someone to take out his frustrations on when Derek’s suddenly there in his space. 

“OK,” Derek says. ”I want this.” 

_________________________________________________________

Derek and Stiles have sex for the first time when they’re both 17. It was a miracle they lasted as long as they did before someone sprang into action. It’s something special. Derek kisses him like he’s dying, pawing off his clothes like he lost the patience for the rules he’s followed so closely in the last year. Stiles remembers heat starting to rise in his belly as the last article of their clothing comes off, giving way to a side they had never seen of each other. 

His memory of Derek opening him up is a little fuzzy but the things that Derek whispered in his ear will stay with him forever. He remembers the first slide of Derek’s dick, fucking into him while he lays on his back and how good it felt. Derek fucks him open like he needs it more than air, all the while whispering in his ear that he is beautiful, that he loves him, that he’s so glad they waited until their pre mate bond was fully actualized because he can feel it in his chest, letting him know that this is right. That Stiles is his. 

Stiles remembers grabbing hold of the back of Derek’s neck while he said those things, toying with the hair at the nape of his neck and thinking how loved he felt. It was a feeling that had been growing over the past year and yet this felt different, like he was starving for Derek. 

Derek doesn’t knot him that night even though Stiles begs. Stiles begs so nicely that Derek tells him years later that he almost gave in that night, almost knotted him right then and there with his pouty lips and his breathy cries.

The fact that Derek even pops a knot in the first place lets them know that they’re mates, but the act of knotting is forbidden until the mating bite ceremony and Derek’s a stickler for rules. 

Stiles remembers the sense of urgency he felt when he started to feel his orgasm coming on. He remembers holding eye contact with Derek, pulling him down until he can see the flecks of gold in his eyes and coming mouth wide, sharing each other’s breaths until Derek rolls to the side. Or tries to. Stiles remembers how needy he was, rolling over on top of Derek and whining as he buried his face in the crook of Derek’s neck and wrapped his arms around his sides. 

Afterwards, he remembers cuddling. Peppering Derek’s face with kisses and nuzzling into him as far as he can go, that same sense of urgency from before but different. That urgency has never left him, it still reduces him to a love sick mess, kissing every part of Derek he can reach without moving and wishing he could melt himself to fit inside the warmth of Derek’s chest.

_________________________________________________________

Their mate biting ceremony happens on a sunny day in June. The bond priest has them recite their pledges respectively. Derek promising to respect, protect, and cherish Stiles and vice versa. 

Afterwards, Derek places his bite just below Stiles’ jugular. The feeling coursing through him is like being drunk. He places his bite high on the left side of Derek’s neck, causing a roar to escape him as he too feels the bond coursing through his veins. Cheers ring up from everyone around them and yet they pin each other with an almost euphoric look. 

The impending sense of arousal Stiles felt had to be quelled as they spent a few hours thanking their guests. Derek had tried to act unaffected but Stiles remembers catching him staring a little too heatedly at him in between handshakes to fall for it. It hadn’t exactly gone unnoticed by their guests either, all of them finding one excuse or another to dip out early. His own father had fixed him with a look that seemed to suggest he knew what was to come but would never want any details, expressed his happiness for them both and said he was working a double. 

With the whole house to themselves, it was unbelievable that the first thing they did was order pizza. Yes, it was true that the bond bite would solidify their sexual relationship but it also gave more of a meaning to their emotional connection as well. Stiles remembers jumping Derek the minute they were alone despite the hunger pains in his stomach. He remembers the feeling of Derek’s desire coursing through his veins like his were in Derek’s. It felt like little pops of currency floating above his skin, hovering somehow both in and around him simultaneously. 

That’s how he could feel the exact moment Derek decided to change their directed course no matter how horny he was. They pawed at each other while waiting for the delivery guy and upon his arrival, Stiles remembers how Derek could feel the equal want within him for both food and his body. 

The resulting compromise ended in Derek blowing Stiles while he ate a slice of pizza, gnawing on the bread between the moans Derek elicited. Later on Derek barred him from touching his hair for fear of pizza sauce stains by a deathgrip on Stiles’ hands. Stiles remembers how hot it was testing the weight of Derek’s grip, each strain forcing a growl from Derek’s chest as he deepthroated Stiles’s dick and gave him his first orgasm of the night. 

Stiles remembers the heated yet gentle way that Derek had picked him up off the sofa as if he was something to be cherished, gaze softening as he carried them up the stairs to Stiles’ room. The way Derek’s dick had bounced between Stiles’ cheeks as he walked them down the hall had him grinding back into Derek more than once, yet Derek stayed undeterred. 

That night there seemed to be a heat growing within the two that wouldn't dissipate. Stiles remembers the way that Derek’s hands had felt ten times hotter than normal as his fingers opened him up. The slick slide of his hands roaming Stiles’ body had been enough to have him writhing, an agitation at not having Derek inside him.

Stiles remembers how Derek’s eyes had trained themselves to his own when he finally entered him. The sex had always been good but Stiles remembers how every fiber of his being had felt like a livewire, like every part of him was open and alive for Derek. The eye contact didn’t lessen until Derek could feel the need wafting off of Stiles, pulling out and then slamming back in in one fellow swoop. 

Their lovemaking had always been tender but there was a hint of something more, something that needed to be fucked out until they couldn’t anymore. Stiles remembers how Derek’s eyes change from hazel to red and continued to stay there, how the snarl that was ripped out of him when Stiles tried to move had sent a jolt straight to his dick. 

Derek had pinned every part of Stiles against the bed except for his hands, feeling through the bond that Stiles had needed that intimacy. Stiles remembers the feeling of being pounded into the mattress as his hands wound around Derek’s neck, trying to pull him closer as if he could somehow morph their two bodies together. He nuzzled Derek’s neck as though he couldn’t get enough of their smell, licking the bond bite before sinking his teeth into it again. The roar that had escaped Derek had him grinding down as though his life depended on it and when he started to feel Derek’s knot he couldn’t help but speed up the pace. 

Stiles remembers how their roles had seemed to switch after that. Derek had been reduced to a humping mess whispering loving words in his ear as Stiles suddenly felt heat unlike anything he had ever felt before. All he wanted was to claim, to have Derek fill him, all the parts of him. Stiles remembers somehow maneuvering himself on top of Derek and letting loose with abandon as he rode him. 

Derek had whined and let him take what was his, kissing every part that he could reach before rubbing his hands up Stiles’s back to pull him down over top of him. Stiles remembers it turning into a dirty grind, neither of them wanting to fully pull away from each other. It had been amazing but somehow not enough. It had taken Derek shooting his load inside him while biting down on his mark on Stiles’ neck to fully sate the heat that had been inside him. Stiles came with a high pitched whine.

They were both sated and insanely in love with each other. Evident in the way that they both refused to do anything after it was all over but catch the aftershocks from Derek’s knot and kiss each other through the waves of ecstasy. The only urgency left between them was spent breathing each other’s air and whispering their I love yous.

_________________________________________________________

Their relationship wasn’t always easy. They had fights that were littered with the slamming of doors and a refusal to cave for days. Sometimes they were reduced to nothing more than screaming matches in the living room or a heated statement in the form of refusing to share a bed. It never lasted more than a few days, the bond making it nearly impossible to stay mad at the other when both could feel the sadness that seemed to engulf them. 

The makeup sex was sometimes heated, but more often then not Stiles found himself with a 175 pound teddy bear draped over him; whispering in his ear that he loved Stiles while fucking up into him at a slow torturous pace. Stiles couldn’t explain how fucking in love he was with this man but he knew that he was it for him for the rest of his life. 

Just knowing that fact made all of the fights over what was best for the pack, Derek’s refusal to let him fight in the pack’s battles sometimes, even Stiles’ own attitude problem, seem as though it was nothing. 

It didn’t stop them from having them though, that was for sure. So when their argument about Stiles’s involvement in tracking a Nuckelavee descended into yet another screaming match he was surprised at how Derek had somehow thought it was a good time to ask to marry him. Screamed it in fact. 

It’s not that the question had taken him of guard per se. Stiles considered them to be good as married anyway. They had entered into a pre mate bond at 16, performed the ceremony a few years later, followed each other to college, and finally built their dream house together right back on the Hale land. As far as Stiles was concerned he didn’t need a ring to prove that Derek Hale was his. 

But when he realized that Derek had seriously thought about this, that he had taken his fucking father ring shopping and picked out a ring that was as unique as they were, that he had been sleeping on said ring for a month; fuck if he didn’t want to be Derek Hale’s husband. 

Stiles hadn’t realized that he had been silent for so long until Derek seemed to be getting restless at his feet. He realized that he was crying, probably making Derek even more nervous because they didn’t align with all that he had been thinking about. 

Stiles collapsed right beside Derek, practically mauling his face with kisses until Derek’s face no longer showed a hint of worry.

“Of course I’ll marry you, you asshat. You are the most selfless person I have ever met. I thought I had you in every conceivable way but suddenly the idea of being your husband is everything I have ever wanted. You want to talk about how I go above and beyond for this pack but fail to realize that I do it because of you. Every day you wake up and do things that make the pack better because of them. You’re always there for me and them in a way that makes us put in the work because we know you’ll appreciate it. Despite all the shit you’ve been through there is nothing more I would want in my life than to wake up beside you every morning and prove to you that things aren’t always your fault. I want to be Mr. Stilinski-Hale more than anything in my life right no-.”

With one fellow swoop Derek was kissing the air out of his lungs like he was starving for it. Stiles felt the cool of the ring being pushed onto his finger and pulled apart to admire it. 

“It’s a perfect fit.” he says as he leans his forehead against Derek’s, watching him collect his thoughts and feeling the undertow of what he wasn’t saying through the bond. 

Derek wordlessly picks up Stiles’ left hand and kisses it, admiring the fact that it was yet another way that he could prove Stiles was his.

“I love you so much that it aches, Stiles. You are everything that I could ever need in a partner and I need you to know that I’ve been dreaming of being Mr. Hale-Stilinski for months now.”

Stiles could feel the love welling within him from the bond like a tidal wave. He knew that they both meant every word and that their wedding would be the happiest day of their lives.

“So,” Stiles starts. “Who should we tell first? My vote is for Lydia so maybe she won’t kill you for not allowing her to actually be here when the event was taking place.”

Derek chuckles at the suggestion. “Don’t worry about Lydia. She found out about the ring a few months ago and made me promise that she could plan our wedding in exchange for her secrecy. She probably has everything picked out down to the last salad fork by now.”

It was Stiles’ turn to chuckle then. This was going to be the most stressful wedding of their lives but he wouldn’t change a thing in the world about it.


End file.
